Pom Poms
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Sly escapes from a thief, but Carmelita had a little surprise to him when she saved him, what was her surprise? Read to find out! Sly X Carm, Song: Jonas Brothers - Pom Poms, R&R! This is my first songfic!


_Myself: Hello there fanfickers! Now, all the stories of the category showed will appear after a little conversation between me and the characters of the proposed category, have fun!_

* * *

_A/N: DAMNIT! NOW I'M ANGRY TO THE GOVERNOR OF MY TOWN!_

_Sly: Whoa! Easy there man!_

_A/N: *breaths heavly* Thanks Sly..._

_Sly: What's happening Anderson?_

_A/N: That fucking governor Camilo Capiberibe had made a law that made the teachers go INSANE! They made a protest, but they got arrested instead! And NOW I won't have any class! THAT JUST __**SUCKS!**_

_Carmelita: WHAT?! YOUR TEACHERS GOT ARRESTED?! INJUSTELY?! __**I'LL GO PUT IN THE JAIL EVERYONE WHO THEATENS THE CHILD'S EDUCATION!**_

_Sly: CARMELITA! *kisses her*_

_A/N: Oh! You're there! Sorry about that... You guys may now know why I was too angry... well, that doesn't matter now, this is my first songfic so any reviews are O.K. Just don't insult me too much 'Cause, I'll return the angry to you! Enjoy and sorry again!_

* * *

**POM POMS**

_More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up one, two, three  
Baby put your pom poms down for me_

We find our favourite thief Sly Cooper escaping from another thief that stealed the magical roses first when Sly saw he had no exit, he turned around and saw the thief.

Thief: I got you now!

But before he could say something, someone jumped really high and sended two shock blasts. By seeing the shock blasts he knew it was his love Carmelita

Sly: U. R. So. Screwed.

He avoided the first blast, the thief didn't saw the blast and got shocked.

_She'll come from miles away_  
_Just to see how you get down_  
_Feels like an earthquake_  
_Every time you come around_

Sly cheered, but now Carmelita was pointing the shock pistol into his head.

Carmelita: Hands up lovely. *gigles*

_Hear 'em sayin' yeah (yeah)  
Every time feels like a revival (glory)  
So get up, right now  
We're comin' for the title_

Sly now was confused, his love wouldn't say THAT on her job, but he liked.

Sly: Well, looks like someone got into mine now huh? Well I'll just tell you that-

When he turned around he couldn't believe on what he was watching

_More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up one, two, three  
Baby put your pom poms down for me_

He saw Carmelita, but on a more sexy cop clothing, she was wearing a tiny jeans short, a black bra, showing TOOO much of her belly, a necklace with her badge on it, a red shock lipstick and a white eye shadow

_When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up five, four, three  
Baby put your pom poms down for me_

That was buging him a lot, he wanted to shot into her and kiss her of having a SOOOOOOOO Hot clothing!

Sly: Wow... You look... **HOT**

Carmelita: Oh pouparme-le los elogios pero you're under arrest... Hottie

_I want you on my team  
Want you like kid just wants a milkshake  
And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste  
I'm gonna drink the whole thing_

Sly was again confused, she was TEASING him! HE Should be doing that!

Sly: Hey! I should be telling you those things!

Carmelita: Really? I don't think so... *winks*

Sly: Oh dear...

_Hear 'em sayin' yeah (yeah)  
Every time feels like a revival (glory)  
So get up, right now  
We're comin' for the title_

Sly was finally afraid of Carmelita, but not ALL that afraid, in the inside, he was likin' the teasing. He wanted to take that feeling out, and he did.

_More to love when your hands are free_  
_Baby, put your pom poms down for me_  
_Come and shake it up, one two three_  
_Baby, put your pom poms down for me_

Sly: SO... When did you started to have this personality hottie?

Carmelita just was whipping her tail back and forth (_A/N: "I whip my hair, back and forth. I whip my hair and forth! Ha! Ha!_)

Carmelita: Seriously, don't come with those hot commentaries, you just want to escape.

_When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby, put your pom poms down for me  
Come and shake it up, five four three  
Baby, put your pom poms down for me_

Sly gets more closer by the second

_Ladies to the left  
Fellas to the right_

_If you wanna see me put my pom poms down  
Then sing it to me baby sing it right now  
Na na na na na na, yeah yeah_

Sly: You're now more gorgeus than ever my love, I could kiss you right now...

Carmelita: Umm... *she puts her finger into her mouth*

_If you wanna see me put my pom poms down  
Then sing it to me baby, sing it right now  
Na na na, na na na, na na yeah yeah_

Carmelita: Make my day...

She had said in a sexy tone, that was all Sly needed he arched foward and his muzzle touched her red lips in a kiss

_More to love when your hands are free  
Baby, put your pom poms down for me  
Come and shake it up, one two three  
Baby, put your pom poms down for me_

He was getting SOOOO Hot! He was kissing the most beautiful cop godess in the world!

_When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby, put your pom poms down for me_

Sly: I love you Carmelita...

_Come and shake it up, five four three  
Baby, put your pom poms down for me_

Carmelita: Yo te amo Sly Cooper...

With that, they kissed again on the night...

**The End!**

* * *

_A/N: What do you think Carm? Carm? *Sees her and Sly kissing with Carmelita using the clothes of the songfic* Oh well... I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated and you guys can give me more ideas of songfics! Send me a PM saying what characters you want (It needs to be from Sly Cooper or Sonic the Hedgehog or Star Fox) and what music you want too! Or if you can't use the PM, use the review box instead... Adeus e se cuidem!_


End file.
